In recent years, many liquid crystal display devices equipped with a touch panel are on the market by the spread of the touch panels. Conventionally, a transmissive type liquid crystal device includes a liquid crystal panel, i.e., a transmissive type liquid crystal element, a light source, i.e., a back light unit for radiating the back side of the liquid crystal panel with a plane emission light, and an optical sheet arranged between the back light unit and the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal panel and the back light unit are accommodated in a rear bezel as a container.
However, since a gap is produced between the rear bezel and the back side of the back light unit, the optical sheet of the back light unit bends by deformation of the touch panel when the touch panel is implemented in the liquid crystal display device, and a user touches the touch panel with a touch pen or a finger. Accordingly, there is a possibility that ripple-like display unevenness may arise in a display region of the liquid crystal panel.
Then, a structure is known to elastically support the back light unit. A cushion sheet formed of an elastic sheet is attached to the rear bezel, and the back light unit is elastically supported with the cushion sheet by filling the gap between the rear bezel and the back light unit.
However, in the above technique, when attaching the cushion sheet to the rear bezel, it has the problem that air easily enters between the rear bezel and the cushion sheet while forming an expanded portion therebetween. Thereby, ripple-like display unevenness may be caused in the expanded portion.